<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the stars are closer by thunderylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013630">all the stars are closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee'>thunderylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NEWS (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst I guess, Body Writing, Canon Universe, M/M, after the sex, fantasy/memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Shige feels a chill, he remembers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kato Shigeaki/Nishikido Ryo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all the stars are closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kinktober day 14: body writing. THIS is an acceptable length for daily writing prompts. more of this, please. title from kendrick lamar and sza.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time Shige feels a chill, he remembers.</p>
<p>How long has it been, even? Five years? Six? Usually, Shige tells time based on concert eras and book releases but somehow the backstory for this one slips his mind. He doesn’t even know what time of the year it was, only that it was still warm enough to sleep naked under the thin sheets after a good lay.</p>
<p>It’s not even the sex that he remembers. Don’t get him wrong, the sex was <em>phenomenal</em>, but it’s what happened afterward that invades Shige’s mind after a sharp shiver, accentuating the sudden cold with a twinge of arousal. Forcefully bringing back images of burgundy satin sheets and dark wood furniture, guitar-calloused fingers mapping constellations on his skin that was still trembling from his orgasm.</p>
<p>Probably the only thing he misses about Nishikido Ryo is his fingers. And not in a sexual way.</p>
<p>Ryo wasn’t even aware he was doing it at first. Shige was facing away from him, because they weren’t the kind of fuck buddies who cuddled. The only reason Shige was still there was because he couldn’t actually move, still catching his breath after getting his back blown out. He figured Ryo was facing the other way, or even lying on his back, dicking around on his phone or whatever, so he jumped when he felt a faint touch to his bare skin.</p>
<p>This is the part Shige remembers vividly. He’d had his mouth open to complain, assuming Ryo was trying for another round when he hadn’t recovered from the first one, but there was no scooting closer. A single fingertip swirling around his shoulder blades and down his spine, like he was simply a canvas for mindless doodling.</p>
<p>And it felt <em>amazing</em>. Little spikes of pleasure shot from everywhere Ryo touched him like that, keeping the aftershocks of orgasm alive through whatever art he was creating on Shige’s back. He was good at drawing, Shige had recalled at the time. He got into an art school just to prove to everyone that he could, even if he didn’t end up attending.</p>
<p>Shige couldn’t tell what Ryo was drawing, but it didn’t matter. Ryo could have been writing obscenities for all he cared—the resulting sensations would be the same. The lines and loops were mesmerizing to feel, particularly when they strayed from his spine. At one point, Ryo drifted down to his ribs and Shige’s whole body jerked when he followed the bone to his side.</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. Feels nice.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t even realize I was doing anything. Spacing out, you know.”</p>
<p>“Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>He'd heard Ryo inhale sharply, followed by a dip in the mattress as he adjusted his position. Then his light touch returns to Shige’s back and Shige flops unceremoniously onto his stomach, his arms straight at his side to expose the most space for Ryo to utilize as he sees fit.</p>
<p>Ryo chuckled at that, but he didn’t say another word. This time he used the entirety of Shige’s back to draw, finger-painting a portrait of tingles that lingered in his wake. He traced the bumps of Shige’s spine all the way down to his tailbone, where he added some details like he was actually giving Shige a tail.</p>
<p>Shige remembers entertaining the thought of using real body paint, wondering what colors and textures Ryo would use to turn him into living art, but that image never left his mind. With them, it was easier to stay quiet and just enjoy each other.</p>
<p>He still jerked when Ryo approached his sides, but he liked it. He was already getting turned on again, or maybe he’d never come down from the first time. It wasn’t until that finger crossed over to the backs of his arms that a gasp escaped his lips, accompanying a shudder that left him yearning for more. He'd had no idea he was so sensitive right there.</p>
<p>Even now, as he revisits the persistent memory alone with the autumn breeze tickling the back of his neck, he has the urge to raise his own fingers and slip them under the sleeve of his T-shirt. It’s not nearly as nice when he does it himself, but it’s enough to bring back the tingles from that time.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long they had lain there, Ryo tracing invisible patterns on Shige’s back and arms and even the cheeks of his ass. Shige could have stayed there forever, but the world doesn’t work that way and eventually Ryo had pulled his hand back, letting out another chuckle at Shige’s shameless whine.</p>
<p>“Next time,” Ryo promised.</p>
<p>They both knew there wouldn’t be a next time.</p>
<p>Shige tried to repeat the experience with future lovers, but it wasn’t the same if he had to ask for it. Sometimes they were too fast, other times they used too much pressure. Often, they got bored and wanted to stop, or they misread Shige’s reactions as an invitation to touch him more intimately. It frustrated Shige to no end, so he stopped bringing it up. As far as kinks go, this was a tame one. Yet, he had better luck getting tied up.</p>
<p>Still, whenever the wind blows the right way, he remembers the one who did it perfectly. The one who drew masterpieces on his skin that no one would ever see, the tingles that penetrated him to his very core, deeper than a phallus ever could.</p>
<p>And he smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>